universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Wreck-it Ralph
Entrance -Stumped - Ralph jumps out of a stump. Special Attacks Neutral B - Take Out the Trash Ralph puts the opponent into a garbage can, then kicks it. While the opponent is trapped inside the can it can still get up and move it around, but the speed is halved and no jumping. Some weak attacks will cause damage to the opponents, but no knockback and strong attacks will knock the can over again. To get out of the can, just simply mashing the buttons or just let Ralph taking damage to him/her. Side B - Buttload of Frosting Ralph shoots a coat of frosting. While the opponent is covered, the first coat will slow him/her down. The second coat will also reverse controls. This attack does no damage and can be done every 5 seconds. The faster the opponent, the slower the frosting will make them. Up B - Nicelander Lift The Nicelanders carry Ralph. While holding Ralph, they can move back and forth and jump. If B is pressed, they will throw Ralph, who crashes creating a mud puddle. It stops the opponent from moving, but you can avoid it by jumping. In mid-air, the Nicelanders just throw Ralph upwards, somewhat like Bill Nye. Down B - Wreck-It! Ralph rapid punches the floor, which can bury the opponents. Like Donkey Kong's Down B, you can tap B rapidly to make Ralph punching the floor during more time. Sometimes, bricks are thrown, which can also damage the opponents. On thin platforms, the bricks rain down from it. Final Smash - Cola Chaos Ralph punches into the floor, sending the opponent upwards (It can only be done with one opponent), Ralph then jumps and punches him/her, sending him/her into Diet Cola Mountain. While inside, Ralph is immune to flinch like Giga Bowser. Each time the opponent hits the walls or the ground, Mentos fall down and create firey rocks that do damage (but Ralph is immune to them). If 25 seconds is pasted or the opponent receives more than 100%, Ralph jumps high into the sky, then he punches the top of the volcano, raining down lots of Mentos. After that, the Diet Cola Mountain explodes and the opponent gets KO'ed. Ralph falls down back to the stage and gets hit, receiving 5% damage. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Augh!" KOSFX2: "Aah!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Ah!" Taunts Up: "I'm gonna wreck it!" Sd: "Had enough yet?" Dn: "Oh, no." *facepalms while muttering* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "I'll knock you in the mud!" *kicks Mud* 2. The Bad Anon group cheers to Ralph. 3. Ralph gets a gold medal. 4. (vs. Vanellope): "You got to get that glitch under control, kid." Failure/Clap: Sits (Like Hitler's Lose Pose) Standard Attacks Normal Attacks Combo: Dash Attack: Tilt Attacks *Sd: A weak kick. *Up: Uppercut *Dn: Smash Attacks *Sd: Throws a powerful fist attack. *Up: *Dn: Rapid punches the opponent into the floor. Similar to his Down B. Aerial Attacks *N-Air: *F-Air: *B-Air: *U-Air: *D-Air: Throws *Grab: Grabs with both hands *Pummel: *Forward: *Back: *Up: Throws his opponent upwards with one hand. *Down: Hammerfist the opponent. Misc. *Ledge Attack: *100% Ledge Attack: *Ground Attack: *Trip Attack: Snake Codec TBA Character Description On the 30th anniversary of his game, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Wreck-It Ralph attends Bad-Anon to relieve the stress he’s been feeling for the last 30 years, this being the first time he has ever done so. Because of his role as the villain, people mistreat him, despite the fact that he’s really a nice guy, albeit hot tempered. At the meeting, Ralph confesses that he doesn’t want to be the bad guy any longer. The confession shocks the other members of the meeting who fear Ralph’s going Turbo. Ralph reassures the others that he only wants a better life, but wanting to change the program can be very dangerous in the arcade, and can even result in a game getting unplugged. After the meeting, Ralph returns home and finds that the citizens of his game, and several other invited guests, are having an anniversary party without him. Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras TBA Trivia TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Disney Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Former Villains Category:Adult Category:Brute Category:Funny Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Wikia Contributor Favorite Category:Strong Character Category:YTPGuy17 Category:YTPGuy17's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Empty Slot Category:Empty Slot Winner (YTPguy17) Category:Lojo Favorite Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:Critics' Choice Movie Awards Winners Category:Annie Award Winners Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:Super Smash Bros Lawl Evolution Category:America Category:American Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:The Serena Show Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Wreck-It Ralph 2: Ralph Breaks the Internet Category:Wreck-It Ralph